Richard's Team
Richard's Team is a group of villains in The Alan 10 Adventures, comprised of the main antagonists. Members Current Members Richard Nomaly: Richard is the main antagonist of the series, and brother to Alan Nomaly. He has his own Negative Simplicitrix to combat that of Alan's, made for him by Dr. Gearo Morphanewal. At some point prior to the start of the series, Richard left his family and met Envy. Envy: Envy is a Splixson from the planet Hathor. He was the first of the Sin Aliens Richard came in contact with, as well as the first member of the team he recruited. He has been working with Richard the longest out of the group. Professor Kimias Emina: Professor Kimias Emina is a Gastulence from the planet Gasceomestry. Richard recruited him as a part of the team at the end of The Smell of Victory is Sweet. As revealed in Through Your Eyes, Emina is one of the Sin Aliens: Lust. Former Members Dr. Gearo Morphanewal: Dr. Gearo Morphanewal is a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. He is the creator of both Alan's Simplicitrix and Richard's Negative version. Richard recruited him at the end of Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition. As of Through Your Eyes, Gearo has been locked back up in Locuss Carceran, though his sentence has been shortened thanks to Alan's efforts. Gearo has since changed his alignment to good. Sir Bedilkong Cerebronittion: Sir Bedilkong Cerebronittion is a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. He was recruited into Richard's group by his rival Troobel Mischife at the end of A Scientific Fæble. As of Through Your Eyes, Cerebronittion has been locked up in Locuss Carceran, and he testified against Alan in The Trial of Alan Nomaly. Troobel Mischife: Troobel Mischife is an Arkgnthasapien from the planet Technomonium. He was recruited into Richard's group at some unknown time offscreen before A Scientific Fæble. As of Through Your Eyes, Troobel has been locked up in Locuss Carceran, and he testified against Alan in The Trial of Alan Nomaly. Jail Berd:'' ''Jail Berd is a Pinnavem from the planet Avunguibus. He was recruited into Richard's group some time after The Start of a New Adventure and before Learning the Ropes, the latter of which showed Richard decommissioning him from the group, having intially thought him to be Greed (who would later be revealed by Gluttony to be Phazz Magistreen.) Trivia *Troobel Mischife's presence in the team is rather odd. As revealed in The Annihilators Part 1, Troobel had created Kyle Okami to be a half Human, half Loboan hybrid to take out his rivals, competition, loose ends, etc. Two targes of Okami were Cerebronittion, a rival scientist, and Gearo, a loose end as Troobel provided the funding for the Simplicitrix's creation, yet he worked with them as a part of this group. The two knew of Okami but were unaware of his origins with Troobel, but Troobel himself knew about both. **This seems to take away credence from those saying Professor Emina is the one who tipped off the two, as he seems completely unaware of Troobel's treachery as well.